


Let The Walls Down

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Keith needs a hug dammit, OC that i sorta developed?, OOC?, Platonic Hurt/Comfort, apparently she's half altean?, can't characterize for shit, i don't know anymmore, i'm an emotional wreck, idk - Freeform, my own personal headcannons thrown in there, send help, sorta canon divergent?, takes place around s4/5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: Keith has emotions and sucks at handling them, so Madylin helps him out during training after he comes back. Takes place around s4/5.





	Let The Walls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justheretobreakthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretobreakthings/gifts).



> WELP i had this sitting on my computer for ages and finally decided to post it. Again I wrote this months ago so I hope it doesn't suck too bad!

“Start training level 10.” A bot dropped from the ceiling as Keith stanced at the ready. He heard the familiar hum of his Marmoran blade unlocking as he whipped it out. The training bot rushed over and Keith ran to meet it in the middle blades clashing.

Unaware of how exhausted his body was, he continued going back and forth with the training

 

“End training sequence,” a firm female voice interrupted. Panting Keith looked up mildly annoyed. Madylin met his gaze from across the room. Her blue eyes were determined, just as stubborn as he. 

 

What are you doing?” He snapped. 

 

“Stopping you from training yourself to death.” She stated calmly. 

 

He opened his mouth to argue, before stopping himself. 

 

Glaring at her for a brief moment he intended to storm out ofthe room and maybe go to Red’s hangar; if she accepted him again that is. He just needed some peace and quiet. A chance to get away from the others. He just couldn’t face them. Not yet. 

 

Before he could however, a weird sensation came over his legs, and he almost collapsed on the floor if not for Madylin practically diving to catch him. Keith looked up a bit surprised. He had to admit, she was pretty strong for her age. Maybe it was Coran’s new “training regimen” he had briefly heard about. Or maybe it was something else. Who knew.Either way it briefly caught him off guard. 

 

“What is wrong them?” he hissed in annoyance. A laugh reached his ears. “It’s your body’s way of telling you need rest dummy.” “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” He grumbled in reply. 

 

“Famous last words Keith,” she said with a smirk. 

 

Helping him limp over they both slid across the cool metal wall of the training room, Keith slightly panting from the effort. Madylin’s eyes widened upon noticing the small gash in his leg.

“You’re hurt,” she said. “May I?” Keith raised an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. Sucking in a deep breath she gently placed a hand over the wound. Keith almost winced in pain but he managed to suppress it. A soft blue glow emitted from her hand, illuminating the area around them. When she removed her hand, Keith watched in shock as the wound slowly faded away to a faint bruise.

“What…what was that?” She giggled at the confused expression on his face.

 

“Let’s just say being half-altean has its perks, and a certain princess helped her make use of it,” she said with her classic playful smirk on her face. 

 

“Oh.” Keith said looking down awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond. 

 

Madylin laughed again, making a light blush of embarrassment appear on his cheeks. The two slipped into a comfortable silence. It was surprisingly peaceful. Keith heard her suck in a deep breath before turning to him. He had a sinking feeling of what she was going to ask, but held his tongue. 

 

“Why did you leave Keith? We’ve missed you y’know?” She asked gently. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Keith was immediately filled with guilt, then confusion. Why did he? He just…. what? There was no excuse. Was he a coward? Or just not wanting to be pushed away again? His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand squeezing his. 

Glancing over, turquoise blue met violet-grey for the second time that day. “It’s ok Keith,” she said softly. “I understand.”  Keith felt like she was the only one in a long time that truly understood him, and was completely genuine about it. “I-,” Keith fumbled over what to say. He could feel his throat starting to close up, and he hated it. The feeling of guilt and the overwhelming loneliness starting to bubble up.

She cut him off by straight up yanking him in a tight embrace. He stiffened at the sudden touch at first but then practically melted into it; deprived of it for too long. Tears lingered in the corners of his eyes, as he fought back a sob. “Keith it’s not good to keep it all in, it’s unhealthy. Bottling it up won’t help matters,” Madylin murmured softly. “We’re a team ok? We’re all in this together and are never going to leave you. Just please…let us in.”

 

At those words he completely fell apart. All the pent up anger, sadness, and loneliness in the last few months finally burst free. She began immediately rubbing his back softly whispering soothing words. He didn’t even process that he was crying till he was choking over his own sobs. Madylin pulled him even closer against her. 

 

“I’m here,” She said over and over, tears lingering on the edge of her eyes as she rubbed his back. 

 

Soon Keith eventually began to calm down. She drew back briefly and looked at him, concern written all over her face. 

"Better?” She asked, uncharistically soft.

 

Keith gave her a small smile in return. “Yeah…um..thanks. I’m sorry about your shirt.” He said looking to the side a tad sheepishly

 

Madylin laughed and gave him a warm smile. “It’s no problem Keith; what are friends for?”

 

Keith’s smile grew and as the two fell into a comfortable silence, he thought that maybe….just maybe it wasn’t so bad to let the walls down once in awhile. Because, after all he had people that were on the other side ready to help him build them back up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine. I do eventually plan on developing Madylin more I promise, (I love her too much), but for know imma just yeet her in once in awhile when I can't characterize/ran out of ideas.


End file.
